Ninja Soul Reborn: Great Shadow of Foxes
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: The Leaf civilians killed Naruto when he was a kid, he gets a second chance as Ichigo's brother since Megami-Death and Kami-Life think he deserves a chance at happiness. UP FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU RESTART!
1. Prestory

**Revived Shinobi of Soul**

Naruto looked around the place he was at hoping that he was still alive, knowing that he wasn't, fearing the worst. The place he was at was a shadow-like kaleidoscope of what felt like souls. Trying and failing to stand proved that he was dead... he just hoovered there... waiting for something... not knowing what he was waiting for and knowing, deep in his soul, that something good was about to happen to him. After what felt like an eternity he seen someone coming. "Oh dear... you were my sister's chosen one... looks like your people are doomed. I am Megami, the Soul King, or should I say Soul Queen. I am also known as the Shinigami."

The beautiful goddess before him was stunning, blood red hair, little black dress that revealed two much with straps going to her calves, black battle like high heels, pale glowing skin, red jewels adorning her dress, and two more things that seemed to scream 'run, I am your predator, I will kill you!' First was the staff that had sickles, it was black metal rod that glowed deathly with blood red sickles in the form of a large crescent moon, then a slightly smaller black one, then a red glowing orb with black metal wings as a guard in case the sickle is hit on the outside with another red orb, both orbs were flat to slice through flesh. The other thing was the Glowing black horns on her temples, they screamed of something demonic."You are pretty, are you my Momma?"

Megami trilled with laughter, it seemed that he had made her really happy. "Yes and no, I helped my sister, Kami, make humans in ages long past. But it would make me happy to no end to be your mother, Naruto." Seeing his shocked face she giggled, he was not afraid of her but he was surprised that she knew of him, maybe those villagers tried to tell him that he was worthless. "Of course I know your name, I sealed the nine tailed fox within you to help you save the world, he is inside of your soul even during this very moment." Seeing the shocked look on his face, tears threatening to pour, and complete hopelessness, it made her blood boil as she went into mother hen mode. "Look at me, Naruto."

Naruto turned his eyes to the goddess thinking that he was going to hell, "You are not the fox, you are the cage for the fox, protector of those he would kill, savior to the hidden leaf village for carrying such a dreadful burden." Kneeling down next to him she began to wipe away his tears as he stood there thinking about what she said. Megami suddenly decided to speak with her sister, Kami, the goddess of life, on behalf of this pure hearted boy who still kept his cheery demeanor knowing that it was the best peaceful way to get back at the corrupted souls that tormented him in life. Before she would send him anywhere she had to let him meet someone, "Naruto, would you like to meet your parents?"

"... … … I can meet my parents? Is everyone allowed to meet their parents before they go to hell?" She flicked his forehead harshly, "Ouch!"

She mildly glared at him while thinking of torturing those people who would influence him to think such things, "You were not going to go to hell, Lil' Naru... you were going to paradise..." She stood and picked him up before carrying him as she let her words sink in. soon she warped to a giant pair of golden doors where her sister was, "Lil' Naru, I need you to stay here, I have a wonderful thought in mind for you. I am going to speak with my sister, Kami, the goddess of life." With those words she disappeared walking through the door that were actually a wall to discuss sending Naruto to her own world of the living. They both agreed that they wanted this, they wanted Naruto to have a chance of happiness.

Before Naruto knew what was going to happen he was gone, Naruto was once again among the living.


	2. Growing up again

Growing Up Again

Naruto was currently growing up as Ichigo's twin brother, sure he didn't remember his past life yet but he still heard the fox from time to time. Like right now, Kurama was bugging him to death about following his Dad when he knew he shouldn't, _"Naruto, if you want me to teach you the lost art of the ninja way you WILL follow your dad!"_ Naruto paused while trying to believe the voice in his head, dad had said to listen to the 'different' voice in his head when he told him about Kurama. In fact he had also been meditating since his mom died a year and a half ago, he had meet the towering fox when he was about to fall asleep.

"Fine!" Naruto mentally shouted before actually muttering, "Stupid furball..." Ignoring the multi-tailed fox's rant he ran until he caught up with his dad, "Dad! Wait, the spirit said to follow you." The curious boy explained once they were side-by-side, not even winded from the running. Sighing, Isshin nodded, he knew that his inner spirit might think he needed training soon but he didn't think it would be after his tenth birthday, he thought there was more time. They walked along silently, Naruto noticed that his Dad would look at him to make sure he was still there from time to time, "Sorry Dad, Kurama said that I need to learn to blend in with the shadows and that means I have to be quite."

Isshin became sad, his boy had already started training without him knowing. Soon Isshin slowed to a stand still in front of a candy shop, it looked small but Kurama told him that the place was very large underground. "Oh my, you brought Lil' Naru!~" On the steps of the shop stood a man with blond hair, a bucket hat, a cane, and a robe like outfit with kimono and clogs. "He has a lot of spiritual energy too!~ Yoruichi! Come see Lil' Naru, he grew up!" He watched a cat come out of the shop and stare at him, he felt that something was off about the cat.

"_Tell the cat to say something, I dare you to! I bet you don't have the guts, Brat!"_ Everyone seen Naruto's eyes twitch, "Hey cat, say something, Kurama says your not normal..." He waited thinking that it was a trick but was surprised to hear her chuckle.

"Well I have to say that you are a cute little boy, I am technically your aunt Yoruichi, I am a shapeshifter." She waited while the fox told him that it was possible, "_Kit, she is telling the truth, there are several ninja techniques that allow a person to change shape such as that one technique I showed you, the Transformation jutsu. How about you making the hand signs while I channel the technique?" _Naruto chuckled at his partner in crime not knowing that he did so out loud.

"I believe you, Kurama taught me how to turn into things as well. Want to see?" Naruto seen the curiosity in her eyes before she nodded and led them inside. His dad was wondering how he could have learned it when he started going through a set of hand signs, "Transform!" a large puff of smoke was seen before a golden fox appeared in the middle it mewed cutely, not being able to speak before a little girl walked in.

She stared at Naruto, blinking a lot with stars in her eyes before screaming, "OH MY GOD IT IS SOOOO CUTE!" She glomped him tightly as he struggled to run away. She started petting and rubbing his fur causing him to hum in pleasure, this in turn caused the adults to laugh with amusement. Once he realized he was humming he scratched her arm to get away, "Ouch..." He landed on his back causing another puff of smoke before he was shown wearing anbu gear with the mask on his hips.

"Dad who is she and why did she try to kill me?" Naruto just lay there not knowing about his change in clothes until Yoruichi whispered something in the other blond's ear. Starting to sit up he was surprised at the flexibility of his clothes. Looking at his clothes his mouth flopped open, "... … … What happened to my clothes?! I had on orange! This is ugly, it isn't orange!"

_This is how his training began, in the next five years he would learn several basics while memorizing animal forms to use as disguises, plus one day he would remember Megami and meet his parents. One thing was still true though... Naruto will always be a stamina freak and the number one unpredictable ninja alive._


	3. Revelations

Revelations and the Rescue Mission- Part One

Naruto was currently walking down the stairs leading to the portal to Soul Society. He had grown much in the last five years... plus he now had a fan girl when it came to his combat skills, it was Tatsuki. He knew several styles of taijutsu, hakudo, or hand-to-hand combat, had basic mastery over genjutsu, could perform many powerful ninjutsu and one other thing that he planed to use as a surprise. Standing at 4'4" he had a lean, powerful frame built mostly for speed with hints of strength, his traits from his past life literally came to haunt him. If you looked at him without a genjutsu on you would see whisker like birthmarks, he also styled his hair like his fathers was when he meet him every so often.

Once close enough he seen Kisuke push his brother out of his body, Orihime started poking his body with curiosity. "This is you... um... empty? You feel the same." He watched with amusement as Ichigo fussed about her poking his body like it was a doll.

Stepping out from behind the boulder just in time to catch a stuffed lion, "Hey Bro! Ready to rescue your girlfriend?" Smirking as he watched him splutter he decided to use duct tape on the toy to shut it up. "If you don't shut up, _toy_, duct tape will magically appear to silence you." Listening to him scream about magic being fake he threw the toy at Ichigo, pulled out a scroll and puffed a bunch of smoke into existence that once you could see threw it would show a roll of duct tape. "What was that, Kon?" he mentally patted himself on the back when he shut up after whimpering.

"Hold it! What did you do to get that to appear?! And Rukia is _not_ my girl friend!" Deciding to ignore him he let Kisuke explain a little bit before they were in Soul Society.

After getting inside the Shinigami base

Naruto was bored, and that is a bad thing for those who are near him. Walking around transformed into a Shinigami he came upon the Tenth Squad. "But Captain Mayumi!~ I think that you should have fun, oh hey mister!" Looking in the direction she was he seen a beautiful white haired Captain cuttie with a Strawberry blond woman.

Seeing that she was hyper he knew that he was still safe. "Yes, Lieutenant? What may I do for you?" He smiled his Dad's sexy grin causing the captain to mildly blush.

The woman who first gotten his attention quickly began to explain her plan for Captain Mayumi's relaxing time. "Captain Mayumi needs something to relax, you will go on date with her right now!" He became silent thinking about relaxing activities before answering her carefully.

"I don't think a date with a stranger would relax anyone, maybe a soothing tune, a nice pedicure, or some home brewed tea would work if she wants me to since she is a captain." Turning to look at her he knew that he had made a good impression on her.

"You may brew me some tea and play some music but I don't know what a pedicure is." Immediately the lieutenant started demanding him to give her a pedicure. Ignoring her he reached into his pocket, took out a scroll and with a puff of smoke he had hot water, tea leaves and ingredients along with a flute. Making the tea he did not register the shock the two ladies had until he gave Captain Mayumi her tea.

Realizing his blunder he started to blush when suddenly the lieutenant glomped him causing a large puff of smoke. When the smoke disappeared he stood there in his anbu gear with the mask on his face. "Well, are you going to attack me? I did invade Soul Society after all." As soon as those words were spoken the lieutenant attacked and he beat her when he used the pressure points on her neck. Seeing the mini-Captain attack he picked up the girl and placed her to the side before summoning a large sword.

The blade was a zanbatou with a half circle on the edge and a circle near the base in the middle of the blade. "Captain Mayumi, Can't we just talk this through reasonably?"Seeing her nod he took off his mask and sat down, "In short, Kisuke told me he was blamed for the crime of another by the criminal who committed the crime. That man was Aizen, since Kisuke had found out about his plans he was a threat to his plans to get some key to the Soul Queen..."

Mayumi paused, not many knew that the Soul King was actually a girl so the one explanation was that he met her. "In my past life I was killed at the age of six but Megami sent me to Kakura town for a new life where nobody would try to kill me on a daily bases." She was surprised that he knew the soul king's name but something else shocked her, why would someone try to kill a kid? Who told him her name when she had barely been able to eavesdrop enough to find out? She listened with growing horror about his past life until he made a comment. "You know much about seals? Even if you don't you should know that you could seal away powerful demons into children... or a newborn baby. I told you my parents died the night I was born, they were killed by the biju, Kurama the fox. He attacked the village I was born in and slaughtered many, with him being a living mass of chakra he couldn't be sealed into anything but a child who could adapt to having him. Somehow the seal was messed up and he was sealed into my soul."

Mayumi didn't realize that she was crying but somehow she knew that he was being honest. Placing her sword on her back she walked past him and picked up her lieutenant before disappearing. What she didn't know was that the fox was teasing him about having a crush on her and telling him to ask for a date, he was a bigger 'super pervert' than the toad sannin.

**Hi, I just wanted to say that I am looking for a full time partner for this story. Thanks!**


	4. Rukia Rescue

Rukia Rescue Part 2

Naruto was near the middle of nowhere when he came across Mayumi, her childhood friend, and a genjutsu. Jumping above the building the illusion was on he focused his chakra and dispelled the illusion easily, this also told everyone where he was at. "STOP! This intruder did not kill him nor did he take a body... there is no more blood and the body is gone while a generic blade has replaced the Zanpakuto." Everyone realized that Captain Mayumi was right and listen to Naruto explain the truth to all of them.

Shocked was an understatement, everyone knew of Kisuke and what the reports said but they all realized that Naruto was being honest when he told them of the soul queen. Mayumi did something to help prove his answer as truthful, "What is the Soul King's name? If you get this right seeing as not even Kisuke knew the answer than I will trust you." He laughed knowing what she was trying to pull.

Looking her in the eye, "Megami is the Soul _Queen._" most became angry until Head Captain Yamamoto clapped his hands. Everyone parted around him so he could speak to the blond.

"I did not expect for you to come this soon, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Squad Zero told me that you would come... If you really are my ally then tell me... how did you die and what did the first person you seen look like?" Most of the weaker Shinigami were confused, they thought that Naruto was alive. When he chuckled humorlessly he looked him strait in the eye and answered.

"I was killed by an angry mob on my sixth birthday, October tenth. The first person I seen was a stunning, blood red haired woman wearing a little black dress that revealed two much with straps going to her calves, black battle like high heels, pale glowing skin, red jewels adorning her dress, and two more things that seemed to scream 'run, I am your predator, I will kill you!' First was the staff that had sickles, it was black metal rod that glowed deathly with blood red sickles in the form of a large crescent moon, then a slightly smaller black one, then a red glowing orb with black metal wings as a guard in case the sickle is hit on the outside with another red orb, both orbs were flat to slice through flesh. The other thing was the glowing black horns on her temples, they screamed of something demonic. I believe you know her as Megami."

Listening to the boy made Yamamoto realize that Naruto was the real deal. Turning around he asked, "Would you like to join me for some tea, Mr. Uzumaki?" this confused all of the Shinigami except for Mayumi. Hearing Naruto hum happily as he followed Captain Yamamoto made everyone sweatdrop until a few noticed captain Mayumi smiling a little bit. Then they realized that she knew him and that she might like him being around. However a strawberry blond squealed thinking of ways to get them to hook up.

A lit bit later

Naruto was trying to fight Gin when he realized that he would have to use his secret ace. He had been using the living blade called Samehada, the shark blade, to absorb most of his reitsu to stop the blade from piercing him but he kept pushing him back. Seeing that he had no other choice he decided to summon his inner demon. Jumping back a bit he flew through hand signs as he dodged several attempts at his life. "Summoning technique: The Fox King!" This caused a large poof of smoke to appear under him causing him to rise into the air.

As the smoke cleared Gin seemed to be chilled to the bone, a large, blood red, demonic, slitted eye looked at him before the fox snapped at him causing everyone to see that it had ten tails. This caused Gin to run to Aizen who, not known to Naruto, had what he wanted. They left before Kurama could fight them. **"Damn, he got away. Until next time, kit."** with another poof of smoke the fox was gone leaving Naruto to face Mayumi about the fox.


End file.
